What A Crazy Life
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: The Mclean home is wonderful. They have everything they want... But things seem to always be falling apart in the Mclean home. Will they be able to stick together, or will the family break apart?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, I know… Weird huh? I thought of this while playing my Sims 3 with my character Alex and Adam. I thought of Total Drama, and… what if Chris got married, and had kids. So this came to my mind when I thought of it more, and more, and well… It seemed interesting to myself. I changed my OC's age, and also made Total Drama seem non existent, since it would be weird if they were his kids and were on the show. Tell me what you guys think, since I have no idea if I should go on :o Yes… I made Chris sort of like a creeper in the beginning xD Also they will not all be in his point a view. Enjoy!

"DAD!" I groaned hearing the yelling. Maybe I could avoid it… but it would never work. I got out of the nice plush chair, picking up the plate as six teens ran in. My children…. What evil little bratty kids.

One was blonde headed, long hair, and stunning blue eyes. She was… jail bait. Oh course I would never sleep with my daughter or anything like that, but she was jai bait… And that did worry me with the sick perverts around here. Lindsay, that was her name and she was a cheerleader, and blah blah blah. Not the brightest girl in the coloring box, but she was good of heart. She was a cheerleader in school. Lindsay wasn't her pretty self and had some kind of green gunk in her hair. "Dad, Sierra did something to my hair!" whined the girl. I looked to Sierra.

Sierra was like… a genius even though she didn't seem like it. Giving off a hyper and stalkerish vibe, she was smart. She was creative with art, cooking, and also a complete computer wiz. Probably got that trait from her mother… Sierra was more curved, and taller than myself… She must have gotten that from her mother too. I swallowed. Sierra and her brother wasn't like the rest of us, and you could tell that from looking at her. My wife never asked, and accepted Sierra and her brother into the family. She knew I had cheated on her, but she ignored it. I never understood why she was so forgiving and it must have been for the kids or something like that. "I was only trying to see if this would get the gum out of her hair…."

"Gum?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. I than heard my black haired daughter giggle, and I looked to her. Heather. Heather was an evil genius… I come to the thought, she could be Satan. She had long black hair, and a nice form. She was also a cheerleader, and was deadly. I knew she was my daughter but… I still hated her some. Is that bad? Maybe it was because she was evil.

"I accidentally…. Spit it out." said Heather innocently.

"Into her hair?" I sighed. I was never good with children. I noticed my three boys, and sighed. "What is it with you guys?"

"Duncan broke my guitar." sighed a black haired boy. Trent. He had shaggy black hair, and stunning green eyes. The musical boy. Trent had an odd obsession with the number nine, like his mother., who loved the number eight. Trent was sensitive, and well… ever girl seemed to like that. He was like me growing up… Hopefully he wouldn't turn out like I had.

"Well, Noah threw my knife out the window." said Duncan, pursing his lips. Duncan had a hard exterior, but he was a softy… sometimes. Duncan had a green mo-hawk, and blue eyes, and pericings. No matter what he didn't let people push him around… well besides his ex Courtney, who I hated.

"So… Noah threw your knife out the window… and you take it out on Trent?"

"Yeah." snickered Duncan

"Well maybe if you didn't carve into the side of my bed, it wouldn't have happened." spoke Noah. My other son. He was a twin of Sierra, and well… they were total opposites. He was shorter than myself, but he was like me. Sarcastic, mean, and well… that was it. He however was a genius like his sister. He had long hair, that was shaggy. I sighed, rather annoyed with all the talking.

"HELP!" I screamed. Than they all froze, as they heard heels click against the marble floor. I smirked, and went to the sink to put my dish away. I leaned against it, and a woman came in.

She looked about in her 20's, even though she wasn't. She had what they call…. Emo or scene hair. She was thin, but had the same form as Lindsay. Her green/blue eyes scanned over the kids, and her glossed pink lips turning into a smirk.

"We have a problem?" she spoke like velvet.

"Gum." I pointed to Lindsay, and the other woman sighed, going to a drawer and getting scissors.

"No!" cried out Lindsay, and my wife sighed.

"Just hold still." she said, going to her, and cutting the gum out. "Now go shower and get that mess out of you hair. Your hair will be fine, good thing it was only at the ends." she than turned to Heather. "You are grounded young lady, when will you ever learn?" she sighed, than turned to Sierra. "And… your okay for helping out. Go play." she smirked. Heather groaned, going up the stairs, and Sierra squealed running off to her laptop. Lindsay sniffled, leaving to the bathroom. She than looked to the boys.

"Guitar, Knife… and bed." I spoke. She seemed to always understand… or maybe it was because she heard it from upstairs.

"Duncan and Noah, you are both grounded. Duncan you carved into a perfectly good bed, and also broke Trent's guitar. Noah you threw Duncan's knife out the window, when you could have just told one of us. Trent, do not worry we will get you a new one." spoke there mother, as she smiled. Noah and Duncan groaned going upstairs, as Trent grinned. "You can go upstairs to the game room and play mine."

"Thanks mom." said Trent, running up the stairs. The woman turned a grinned.

"Nice job Sarah." I laughed, leaning off the counter, going towards her.

"Someone has to do it." she laughed. "It just seems harder since they all teens…" she sighed. That was true. Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, and Trent were quadruplets, while Sierra and Noah were twins. So I guessed something was wrong with me. Sierra and Noah came about two months later, and since well… we didn't want the kids to notice the difference we changed the date of there birthday with there other brothers and sisters. They seemed to have never noticed, but they would sooner or later.

"I know, so much fun." I chuckled. "Well, I have to go. I got the autograph thing today." I groaned, kissing her quickly, as she chuckled.

"Later Chris. Don't get killed by those crazy people." I knew what she meant. Those people down at the Theater where insane. I laughed.

"I'll try. Later sweetheart!"

"Thanks Chris!" cooed the woman, I winked to her, kissing her hand.

"Not a problem sweet heart." I chuckled, watching her walk off. I had to say, it was fun being a rock star. Yes. I was a musician. Not like I use to be though. Boy band… I shuddered at the thought of being in that boy band. I was a rock star, and Sarah was in Real Estate, so we always had a good amount of money. She was also my boss… so that was fun. I noticed more people, and I signed them, and greeted. I noticed a blonde, and I smirked. "Well if it isn't the sweetest woman in the world…" I was speaking sarcastically, as she strutted towards me. "Hello Blaineley."

"Mclean" she smirked. She was in the new business, since Celebrity Manhunt wasn't working for her. "Seems like you are busy." she spoke, as I greeted a boy, signing his piece of paper.

"Of course. Got to keep the fans happy." I smiled, as a woman got in closer to me to get a picture. I flashed my teeth to the camera, and she squealed happily running off. I than looked back to Blaineley who rolled her eyes.

"So how are the kids?"

"Great… They are all evil and cruel as ever." I laughed.

"I heard Trent may be getting into a boy bad." smiled Blaineley. I shuddered. That was true. He had gone to school with a few boys at school, and they were thinking of starting a… boy bad. "Mind if we us them for the news?" That caught my attention. I looked to her, and started hard.

"Ah. So you want my son to be… on the news. To get noticed?"

"Of course. Who doesn't want to be a famous? I'm sure it will get their band up."

"No. No way." I spoke acidly. My kids weren't going to be famous. Me and Sarah agreed we would teach them the hard way of life, even though there life was plush and nice at the moment. "He has a job, and won't have time. So do you need anything else?" I asked.

Blaineley sighed. "How about an autograph?" I sighed the paper she pulled out quickly. "Thanks Mclean. How about you-?"

"Not interested. Later Blaineley." I said, looking away.

I felt so tired as I entered the house. I heard a lot of talking, and Lindsay ran down the stairs, nearly knocking me over into a hug. My eye twitched, and I patted her on the head.

"Daddy!" she cooed. I know they said not to pick favorites… But she was my favorite. I than pushed her away, as the others kids came down.

"So how much money did you make old man?" asked Duncan, as he smirked. I pursed my lips.

"None ya." I grinned, than looked around. "Where is your mother?"

"Kitchen" spoke Heather, who rolled her eyes. I walked to the kitchen, and there she was, cooking. I smiled, as she looked to me, smiling as well.

"Hey honey, so how was it?" she asked, getting the plate out of the oven. I looked to it. Chicken strips and fries. I stuck my tongue out seeing it. I never understood why we ate stuff like that… I mean really, we ate chicken all the time it seemed.

"Good." I said, putting my tongue back in my mouth. "How was the Real Estate?" I asked. She nodded her head, and smiled. After all, she had bought the business once she became a rock star like myself. Your may be wondering. How did we meet?

Room mates, who shared the same desire. To be famous. We joined the music business, and made a band, and well… became what we are today. She quit her job once she had the kids, and stayed home while she managed the theater and the bookstore near by, which helped me out with my career.

"Time to eat!" she yelled, and the kids ran in, nearly knocking me over. Sierra stopped, holding me up. I looked to her, as she smiled, swallowing. It was hard to look at her sometimes….

"You okay Dad?"

"I'm fine." I spoke, as she went back to the others.

"Calm down, don't get so much!" spoke there mother, who seemed shocked as they swamped the two trays off food. The kids than ran to the dinning room, and we looked to the food. She sighed, and fixed me a plate. I looked to her, and grinned.

"Thanks sweetie. You seem tense." I laughed. She nodded.

"Yeah yeah, go sit down. And tell them not to eat yet!" she said. I laughed, and went to the dinning table taking my sit. I looked to them, as they stared at their door. "Jeez, chill. You guys will eat soon enough." I spoke.

"So… hungry." groaned Duncan. "Come on mom!" he said, slamming his head on the table. He did it harder than he must of thought, because he raised up, rubbing his skull. I, along with the rest, giggled. Sarah came in, taking her seat next to me.

"Can we eat know?" asked Noah, blinking his dark eyes, who looked bored. "I have homework."

"Yes." sighed Sarah. And like animals they dug into there food, making me and Sarah tense.

"Animals…" I mumbled.

"I thought I taught them manners." sighed Sarah.

"We do have manners." said Sierra, looking to us.

"It's just we have been working out all day!"

"Well you two have." said Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Some of us have jobs." said Trent.

"Hello! We clean the house! That is out job!" barked Heather.

"Yeah! So be happy we clean your smelly guys beds!" said Sierra.

That was true. The girls did clean this massive house, while the guys had part time jobs… So honestly the girls did have more free time than the boys. But of course I wasn't going to say anything.

"Stop complaining." sighed Sarah. "Can't we just have a nice dinner?"

"Wait? Isn't this nice?" I asked with a smirk, looking to her. She glared, pursing her lips. I chuckled, eating a fry. Oh how I loved my crazy life.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This will be in Lindsay's point of view. Sorry if it isn't that long. Um… I have nothing to really say. O_o Total Drama is not mine, and well… enjoy!

"You're an idiot!" shouted the black haired female. I stared at her in awe, as Sierra gasped. I had never understood why Heather was so mean to me. I mean really… All I ever did was try and be nice to her. "How dare you touch my things."

"You borrow my stuff all the time!" I defended. I was never the type to fight, and most of the time I just shrugged Heather off, but I just snapped. "It's not fair! Why do you think your all that and get to do whatever you want?" I screamed.

"Because I'm better than you, that's why!" she shouted.

"Stop it guys! Fighting solves nothing!" complained Sierra, who watched.

"SHUT UP!" We all turned out heads, and the door slammed open, and there stood our father. His eye twitched, and he glared. "God do all you kids just complain?" he whined. Usually, mom handled this, but she was out collecting money from her job, so dad was the only one around.

"She started it!" Heather and I yelled pointing to one another.

"Heather get out of the room, and leave your sister alone." said Chris, leaning against the door frame. I smiled happily. I was always happy when dad agreed with me. Heather glared at Chris.

"Make me old man. All you ever do is agree with her anyway, so what makes you think she is right?" shouted Heather. Sierra and I gasped. Chris licked his bottom lip, and seemed to be trying to keep his cool. But that was hard for him…

"Get the hell out of this room, before I call your mother, and you know she will hurt you." he spoke acidly. Heather rolled her eyes, and pushed past Chris who seemed beyond piss. I went to him, and he looked to me, blinking his dark eyes.

"Thank you Daddy…"I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He mumbled.

"Whatever. She can be mean sometimes… Have fun girls." he sighed leaving us. Sometimes, I wondered why dad never liked Heather… But hey. I don't think anyone liked her besides mom….

I sat in the chair next to Noah who was doing his homework. I was never good with math so Noah helped me… Even though it looked like gibberish.

"Oh that's a cool thingy!" I cooed, pointing to a math sign. His eye twitched.

"That is a division sign…" he stated.

"Isn't it cute?" I giggled, and he sighed, trying to teach me. I had to say, math was super hard. Algebra 2 wasn't easy. I heard music, and my head raised, searching for the noise. Noah sighed.

"Go. You can just copy of me later."

"Thanks brother!" I said happily, as I ran from the study, and up the stairs. I darted down the hall to the other stairs to the game room. I stopped hearing the noise. There was mother and Trent playing together. I smiled, and took a seat in front of them.

Sarah smiled at me. "You done with your homework?" she asked. I swallowed, and shook my head no. She shook her head.

"I promise to get it done mom. Pinky swear!" I smiled. She chuckled, and kept playing. I had to say, I had always wanted to learn to play, but… it seemed to hard for me. I mean dad and mom tried to teach me, and I just couldn't learn.

"Sing along." smiled Trent, playing a familiar song. I hadn't heard it for such a long time.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." I sang softly, bobbing my head back in forth. I felt like a little girl again like I use to. When dad would play and I would sing to the music. I missed those times… But school, cheerleading, and everything else was so hard. Plus dad always seemed busy anymore…

"Mom… I don't know about this." I said licking my lips nervously. She grinned at me.

"No you can do it."

"No… Really, I can't." I spoke. She patted me on the back. Mom had always cooked… And I couldn't cook at all. I scratched my head looking at the spinny thingy. What the heck was this thing?

"That's a rolling pin… you won't need that." said my mother. I put it back down, and pursed my lips. She helped me prepare the food, and told me the time, and I went off to play. We had an old jungle gym in the back yard, and well… I still liked to play on it. It was fun to play on, and no one really ever found me. I sat on the floor, and swung my legs back in forth, humming softly. I heard something, and turned my head, to see Duncan, who smirked at me.

"Well hey there princess." he chuckled, getting up the stairs taking a seat next to me. Me and Duncan were total opposites but… he always protected me from Heather. I smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Not much, just waiting for dad to get home so I can ask for some money." he laughed. "I really need a new knife… My job won't be paying me till next week, and I really need some entertainment." he sighed. I raised an eyebrow. Entertainment? We had a pool, a trampoline, chess boards, computers.. And a lot of other junk. So why would he be bored?

"I never understood why you need a knife." I spoke. He looked to me pursing his lips.

"Why not have one? It can also help me out. Like… What if I got kidnapped? I'd have a knife!" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Kidnapped? We have a security alarm in this house… Like a million of them." I spoke.

"I don't mean it like that." he sighed. "I have more enemies than you Lindsay."

"Well maybe if you were like nice and junk that could change!" I said, grinning. "I can help! I can make you totally cute and stuff!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head smiling softly.

"No thanks Lindsay." he said. A scream erupted, and we turned our heads to the house. The siren screamed, and I gasped. Crap the food! I jumped from the jungle gym running past the pool to the house. How could I forgotten? I opened the door, gasping seeing the flames. Sierra being the only brave one used a fire extinguisher putting the fire out.

"Lindsay!" my mother screamed, looking at me shocked. "I told you-!"

I stopped her. "sorry mom! I forgot!" I cried, sniffling some. I really didn't mean to catch the house on fire. I noticed dad was home, and he pursed his lips, looking at the smoking stove.

"I'll order pizza." he stated, whipping out his cell and going to the other room.

"Good job idiot." said Heather rolling her eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to the person. It was Duncan, and he patted my shoulder. I felt terrible for what happened… Why was I so stupid?

I sighed softly sitting on my bed, and snuggled closely to the my bear. Heather had always called 'stupid' or 'idiot' and well… I was starting to feel that way.

"It's okay Lindsay. It happens." said Sierra who was on her laptop. I turned to her, and she looked at me smiling softly. "Don't worry. Mom and Dad aren't mad."

"Sierra. Do you think… I'm stupid?" I asked, looking at her. Sierra blinked her large brown eyes at me, and shook her head.

"No. Your forgetful, but who isn't?" she asked with a soft laugh. "Your not stupid. So don't believe all the things mean old Heather says." Just than, the door opened, and there came in Heather from her shower. Heather eyed us, and switched the lights off.

"Time to sleep." she said. Sierra rolled her eyes, shutting her laptop off, and I just stayed quiet. Heather got into her bed, and it was silent. Even though Sierra just told me that… I still felt like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This will be from… NOAH and Sarah's point of view. Yes… Noah and SARAH lol. This one is more… Sad? Noah is wondering… Who is he? He notices, that he and Sierra aren't like the others. So he is thinking something is up, and he will get to the bottom of it. Please review. I need feedback :3**

I glared at the parasitic queen bee known as my 'sister'. Heather continued to do her nails, as I did her homework. Yes, I was doing her homework. Why? Because she threaten to beat me up, and well… I wasn't the strongest boy ever.

I watched her from the corner of my eye. She and me were different, and I didn't mean personality wise… Because that was true as well. I had noticed it when I was younger that me and Sierra weren't the same like the others. I had darker skin and so did Sierra, but no one else seemed to notice this differences. Either they were complete morons, or they were hiding something. I never really minded it, but lately… It was eating me. Who was I exactly?

I wrote down the last problem, and closed the book. Heather smiled, and snatched the book from me. "Well thank you." she cooed innocently even though she was far from it. I just put on a smile.

"Not a problem. But I have something to ask you." I spoke. Heather raised an eyebrow, and looked to me, a rather annoyed look coming across her face.

"What?"

"Out family… do you notice anything odd about it?" I asked. Heather wasn't a moron, but she had a dumbfound expression on her face.

"Odd? Our whole family is filled with freaks if you hadn't noticed."

"I don't mean like that. I mean like appearance wise." I said. She seemed to think about, and her brows came together.

"I never really paid much attention to everyone… but yeah." she said, looking at me. "You and Sierra don't look like the rest of us." I swallowed. She didn't notice it before? It was weird honestly. I turned from her, my brain running over some thoughts. I had to figure this out…

Dad mumbled trying to fix the stove, and he beat it hard with a hammer.

"Stupid piece of shit…" he hissed, his eye twitching. I sighed, and took the hammer, and got to work. I was always good with fixing things. My hands moved swiftly along the parts, and I fixed it easily. I turned it on, and there came on the flame. I looked to Chris, as he pursed his lips.

"Show off…." he mumbled.

"Whatever." I spoke, turning it off. He went to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He looked tome confused.

"What?" he whined, trying to shake me off. My eye twitched. He was such a whiney old man.

"I have some questions." I spoke, folding my arms. He looked nervous than.

"Ask your mother."

"No I'm asking you." I said, my dark eyes fixing on his. Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his head. I had to say…. Chris wasn't the best dad. He was rather shitty at it honestly. He never seemed to know what to say when mom did.

"What is it?"

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Noah. Duh." he said rolling his eyes.

"No. Why am Sierra and I different is what I'm asking. Who are we exactly?" I asked, looking to him. Chris eye showed shock, and his mouth parted some.

"Wh-What are you talking about? You guys aren't different."

"Your lying." I hissed. I was tired off this. I wanted to know.

"Guys?" our heads turned, and there stood Sarah, her long brown/blonde hair falling around her small frame. She grinned at us, and it made me smile as well. It was hard to not be happy with her around. After all… she was my mother, and she made me so happy. "Come on, the movie starts at six. Did you fix the stove?"

"Of course!" grinned Chris, as he retreated to my mothers side, lightly kissing her head. "It was easy as… well it was harder than crap actually." he said pursing his lips. My eye twitched. What a suck up and a liar. He than ran off to get ready. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You fixed it huh?"

"Duh. Dad can't fix shit." I sighed, and my mother chuckled, her aqua eyes lighting some. I swallowed than it hit me. Me and Sierra… didn't look anything like her. It stung my heart and I felt sick. Mom…. She was my mother wasn't she?

I felt sick beyond belief as Sarah had her arm around me, holding me closely. She was such a lovable, kind mother… and she may not be mine. We walked inside the home, and everyone disappears. She let me go, and looked at me, her eyes looking at me kindly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked, feeling my forehead. No I wasn't okay. I pushed her hand away, and walked past her.

"I'm fine." I spoke acidly. I didn't mean to sound that way. She snatched my arm, and I looked to her, her eyes hard and dark.

"Son. What is wrong? You know I don't like it when you guys lie."

"Dad lies all the time."

"True. But I don't want you guys to be liars." she smiled softly. I wanted to scream. Why was she so nice to me? She wasn't my mother.

"Get off me!" I hissed, shaking her off me. Her eyes looked at me shocked and were feel with hurt.

"I'm sorry… I just…." she shook her head.

"Well don't. You don't know me." I hissed. Why was I so angry at her? I didn't understand my feelings anymore.

"I don't know you? Noah you're my son!"

"No I'm not!" I yelled. This made the others hover up the stairs, looking at us. "Your not! So stop pretending you are!" I screamed, turning from her going outside. I slammed the door behind me, and went to the tree's near out house. It was like a small forest and it was were I use to hide when I was little. After all… Duncan couldn't find me in the massive brush of trees. I sat against one, tears stinging my eyes.

I didn't want to believe it but me and Sierra… we looked nothing like her. At least with Chris I had his terrible personality and height, which I absolutely hated.

"NOAH!" My head turned, and I saw my father, who looked beyond pissed. Oh freaking crap. He looked at the tree's and glared. No way he could find me… but of course, he always did find me here when I was little. "Get the hell out of there boy." Shit. I stayed silent, hoping he would go away, but he didn't. He ran into the tree's, and I tensed wanting to hide. He noticed me, and a glared.

"How dare you, you little brat!" he hissed. I sighed. "I hope you know your mother is crying. What did you guys even fight about? How dare you just yell at her like that!"

"She isn't my mother!" I screamed, and it was silent. Chris looked at me shocked, and he bit his lip. He sighed, taking a seat in front of me. He reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a lighter and cigarette.

"So… you figured it out, eh?" he asked, lighting the cigarette, letting it hang from his mouth lazily.

"Yeah…. I did." I said, closing my eyes, pain surging threw me. It hurt to know that. It was quiet, and it killed me. I wanted to die. To know the woman you loved and cared so much for… wasn't your mother, it just hurt.

"She loves you guys." I opened my eyes, looking at my father, who smiled softly. "I never understood why… I had screwed up bad. She was pregnant… Than I got another woman pregnant… And when your mother dropped you guys off on me, I thought Sarah would be furious. But… she wasn't. She just smiled, and took you both in like nothing happened. I never understood why, but she loved you guys so much… To her… You are her son." I felt my eyes sting, and I quickly bit my lip to not let the feeling come. To me… she was my mother. I got up, and ran to the house. I saw Sierra and the other talking, and I ran past them up the stairs. I ran panting for air. Why did I have to be so un-athletic? I made it to my parents room, and opened the door. In the middle of the bed she sat there picking at the torn holes in her pants.

She looked to me, her eyes red. She smiled softly and it pained me. I went over to her, and sat on the bed next to her. "Noah, sweetie, what is it?" Why? Why did she keep being so nice to me.

"I'm sorry mom." I said. Her eye opened wide with shock, and the tears came to her face. She wiped them away quickly.

"I'm sorry… That I didn't tell you." she said. I moved in closer, and pulled her into me, hugging her closely.

"It's okay… I was being stupid. I had always wondered who I was… Where I came from. Who my mother really was… But it's you." I said looking at her. Her aqua eyes looked into mine, and I smiled softly. "You're the one who was around… not her. So you're my mother."

"Those eyes…" she said softly, and I raised an eyebrow. She pushed against me some. She looked down, smiling. "I'm going to tell you a story son…." I swallowed, and listened closely.

(Sarah's point of view!)

I groaned rather annoyed, anger boiling in my blood. I had gotten a phone called from some woman, saying Chris needed to get his kids. I of course was angry and shocked. Chris slept with someone else? That damn manwhore how dare he! I was so upset and angry, I wanted to just kick him out.

I heard a car, and I opened the door, seeing the bright lights. I ran outside, ready to beat him, till I saw a carrier. Something caught my eye…. I swallowed, my heart melting. Inside the baby carriers were two kids.

They were both chubby, dark, and cute. One had short purple hair, the other having brown. I swallowed, looking at them, as Chris put it down.

"Sarah listen to me. I fucked up, I did but please-"

"Get them inside. What are you doing they are going to freeze!" I said, looking to him worried. He looked at me confused, and did as I said, putting them on the floor. I got on my knee's as he closed the door, staring at the cute children, a smile creeping my face. "What are there names?"

"What?" he asked confused. "Does that matter? Sarah we need to talk." I just looked to them, and the boy with brown hair opened his eyes, and my heart melted. He had such dark chocolate eyes like Chris… Those eyes I loved so much. Than the girl opened her eyes, and they were the same. None of out kids had his eyes… My eyes changed colors, and our kids had those. But none had his. The boy whined unhappily, as his sister tried to cuddle closer, the girl smiling. I chuckled softly, as Chris rambled on. "We can give them up for adoption." My head snapped to him, looking at his scared.

"No. We can't. I want to keep them!" I spoke, pulling the carrier closer.

"W-What…?" he asked, looking at me confused, his eyes looking into mine. "Why….?"

"They are my kids…. That's why…" I smiled. I no longer felt angry. These two…. They were my kids know. I picked up the carrier, and I heard Chris say he was sorry. But for what? I was happy. I went to the baby room that smelt of baby power and of stink…. I would have to but two more baby beds. I moved Trent into Duncan's crib to not disturb them, and I moved the new two ones into his crib. I looked to the two, as they slept peacefully. I stroked the girls hair smiling softly.

"Sierra…. And Noah. I… I love you." I whispered softly.

I hadn't noticed but I had stayed up there all night, and Chris had come in to feed the kids.

"What are we going to do?" asked Chris, feeding Lindsay. I looked to him, changing Noah's diaper. I thought about it. Noah and Sierra were two months younger than the others… So the kids would notice it.

"We will change the dates of there birthday with the others." I said with a smile. Chris looked at me, hurt filled in his eyes.

"Sarah… Please. We need to…"

"No." I said, shaking my head, picking up the cute little boy into my arms, a soft smile crossing my face. The boy looked to me his big eyes looking into mine. I could help but smile at him. I poked the boys nose, and he grabbed it, putting it in his mouth. "These… are my kids." I said, smiling softly. "Isn't that right Noah?"

"Nana Baaaa!" he cooed, smiling.

(Noah's point of view!)

I looked to her shocked, as she smiled. She…. She did love me.

"No matter what… I would protect you two…" she said, looking at me, a smile crossing her face. She chuckled softly. "I love you Noah… You are apart of my life." I felt the stinging in my eyes, as she pulled me in. I did have a mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is from Trent's point of view. No…. I'm not bashing Courtney nor Gwen in this. But this a typical teenage sort of thing. After couples break up well lets just say… They don't get along for awhile. Keep that in mind people! Enjoy and please review! :D

I hated him. Like really, I hated his existence and everything abut the punk wannabe. This was like since birth though. The way he would just pick and bug me drove me insane… I glared at him as he talked to Gwen, the girl who I was still crazy about. I had never well…. Been with Gwen, but Duncan knew I liked her. And ever since he broke up with Courtney, he was being a jerk more than usual. Why did the girls like the losers?

I sighed, closing my locker, and noticed someone near me. I tensed, and looked to see Courtney who was glaring at Duncan. She than looked to me, her dark eyes looking into mine. Courtney well… she scared me. I mean really, she looked innocent, but she kicked Duncan's ass when they broke up. Which made me happy, but still feared the girl.

"I need your help." she said. I raised an eyebrow. She need MY help?

"What is it?" I asked, leaning against the locker. I looked back over to Duncan and Gwen who didn't even seem to notice me and Courtney. I rolled my eyes. I just wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him….

"I need you to be my boyfriend." My brain simply died as she said that. My head snapped to her, and her eyes seemed pleading. "Please Trent? I need Duncan back. I really miss that idiot…."

"Why?" I asked. "Duncan is an idiot and nothing but a jerk. And I'm sure that would only piss him off if I dated you." I said, leaning off the locker as I looked into those dark eyes. I didn't want to die anytime soon.

"It's true. Duncan is an idiotic jerk who had no reason to dump me." oh he did. She was a bitch. Not that I would say that too her… After all, I was a nice guy, but at the moment I was angry. I looked over t Gwen, and swallowed.

"You like her don't you?" asked Courtney. I looked to her, and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why you like her. She is a Goth wannabe." well that was weird. That sounded a lot like me and Duncan.

"Gwen is amazing, you just don't know her."

"No I do. She is depressing, mean, and just plain boring." she said rolling her eyes. My eye twitched.

"Gwen is amazing."

"And Duncan is amazing…" she said. I looked into those chocolate eyes, and bit my lip. She wanted Duncan and I wanted Gwen…

"What is your plan?" I asked. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"To date me. It's not real dating, but just to make Duncan jealous. And maybe for you… Gwen. That way it will tear each other away from each other to us." she said, folding her arms in front of her. I nodded. Such a evil plan.

"What makes you think they are together?" I asked. She pointed, and I looked, and I felt my heart crack. Gwen was laughing and touching Duncan's arm. I turned my head away, and sighed. I felt so upset and angry. Why could Gwen just like me…?

"I'm with you on this." I said, looking at her with my green hues. She smiled at me, her dark eyes sparking with interest.

"Thanks Trent."

"No problem." I said. But it was. Duncan could possibly kill me. Courtney moved in closer, and it made my cheeks grow a faint red, as she grabbed my head. She dragged me past Duncan and Gwen who looked at us completely shocked. Well Duncan seemed more pissed than shocked.

I looked away. His idea may not be the brightest one ever….

I ran quickly trying to escape the angry punk.

"Get back here twerp!" he screamed. I was faster since I didn't wear my pants down to my knees like him, so I darted threw the door, knocking dad over.

"Owwww! What the hell?" whined Dad, who pouted out his bottom lip. I moved swiftly past him up the stairs.

"Sorry dad!" I said, and I heard a scream. I turned my head, and Duncan was laying on dad, who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Why….?" breathed Chris.

"Damnit that hurt" groaned Duncan. "why the hell are you on the ground?"

"Oh you know… cause I like the floor, you know. GET OFF ME!" screamed Chris, shoving Duncan off. He raised up, and gasped for air. "Back….SARAH!"

Me and Duncan froze hearing those heels click against the ground. I turned my head, and looked down the hall as she left her bed room. Her long hair was tied up in a pony tail, her shaggy bangs hanging in her eyes, and she wore a yellow sun dress, and those black heels. Her glossed lips formed into a smile as she saw me.

"Hey Trent." she said, and than she looked down to dad. Her eye twitched. "Chris what are you doing?"

"Hm… I don't know. Just chilling on the floor. Oh and I think my spin could be broken, no big deal." Chris said sarcastically, rolling his dark eyes.

Mom looked to me and than Duncan. "what happened here?"

"Hello! I need to go to the spa!" whined Dad, but she ignored him.

"Trent is going out with Courtney!" hissed Duncan. Mom and Dad looked at me shocked.

"WHY? We get rid of the girl, and she comes back in. What the hell?" groaned Dad, who laid on the ground.

"Trent… Are you serious? Brothers don't do that!" said my mother, who seemed just shocked. "I would never expect you to do that…" She bit her lip, and didn't seem to know what to do, so I rubbed the back of my head. "Your coming with us, since I know Duncan will kill you. So go help your father." she said, going down the stairs. She looked at Dad, and he smirked.

"Wow…. Your-"

"Don't even say it or I will kill you." she said, moving away from him, he pout out his lip.

"It was a nice sight at least." he said. I never understood what they were talking about. But I helped dad up, who was complaining I was hurting him into the back of the car. Mom drove slowly to only make Dad in a worse mood, as she chuckled darkly. Sometimes I wondered… Maybe she could possibly be more evil than dad. We made it too the Spa, and helped him from the car.

"One Relaxing Day." she spoke. Which was a massage of course. She paid the woman, and the scary woman took dad away, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. But of course Chris was a whiner… So yeah.

Sarah sat next to me, and pushed her glasses up, as she pursed her lips.

"So…. Your dating Courtney?"

"Yeah…."

"Nice." she laughed. I looked at her confused, and she looked at me with her aqua eyes that always seemed to change. "I have to say… I never thought you liked Courtney. But hey… whatever makes you happy. Just wish it wasn't her." she said. I nodded.

"Well… we are kind of dating." I said.

"Awww…." she didn't understand.

"She missed Duncan."

"Hmmm…"

"And…. I like this other girl, who likes Duncan, so me and Courtney thought… We should fake date to make them jealous so they would go out with us." I admitted. I was never the type to hide that kind of stuff from my mom. She smiled softly.

"I think you did get some of that evil from your father. Cause that sounds like something he would do. "she laughed. I rolled my eyes, looking at her. Her green eyes locked on mine. "Trent… Just don't get hurt. And don't hurt Duncan too bad either. I mean really… Duncan deserves some punishment for all the crap he has done to you, but he is your brother…"

"I know mom…."

But still…. I liked to see Duncan squirm.


	5. Chapter 5

Note. HEATHER. YEAH. O_o Heather needed a point of view. This one is more… I don't know how to explain it xD Enjoy and review please~

I swallowed as I watched my father talk to Lindsay. I hated her, and I hated him. I hated the fact she was his favorite, and that he hated me. I hated the very existence of Lindsay, and that dad loved her more. I turned my head away and finished the last touches to the food I was preparing. They always said a way into a mans heart was food, and well… I had cooked for Dad a few years, and he never said anything that was positive. So I always worked hard to just make him say something good.

I placed the cookie on the small plate, and moved to them. It felt weird being around them. I almost felt like I didn't belong. Lindsay looked over and flashed a smile, which made me absolutely sick. Chris than looked over, spotting the cookie. He smirked, and I tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Ooooh. Cookie!" he cooed happily. Before I could say it was his, he snatched it, taking a bit. He seemed to be thinking about it, and I swallowed. "Could be better."

I groaned annoyed, leaving them, as I toss the plate.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lindsay spoke. I smirked some. Didn't mean to hit HER, but hey, it made me feel better inside…

"You're an idiot."

"Me? You sure about that? You're the stupid one." spoke the Latino devil, as he flipped threw his magazine. Alejandro, my boyfriend, was like me in every way… Besides being a man, and not looking as hot as me. Alejandro leaned up in his seat, his lime eyes locking with mine, and I blinked my gray ones.

Alejandro and I had a rocky relationship. Sometimes we got along… other times we nearly killed each other.

"Got something to say?"

"Yes. Why do you want to impress your father so much?" he groaned, rolling his eyes. Alejandro didn't understand. His father loved him and so did his mother, even though his brother got more attention at least they LOVED him. My father didn't.

"Because… I just hate that he loves that idiotic blonde Lindsay." I groaned, as a black strand of hair fell into my face, I blew it away crossing my arms in front of me.

"But why? Your better than Lindsay. You have a brain unlike her." he spoke, rubbing his chin trying to figure it out. "And even if you dad ignores you, your mom likes you."

That was true. Mom did love me, and she proved it many times. She at least liked to be around me. But it was lonely… It felt like I was missing someone in my life. I rubbed my arms and sighed softly.

"And you have me." I looked to him, as he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I want you."

You do. Trust me, everyone wants me." he smirked winking at me. My eye twitched.

"Your such a jerk."

"A hot jerk."

I sighed, trying to hold my school bag closer. I was late to get home since I had detention, so mom or dad was supost to be coming for me, but of course they were late as well, and it was roughly around 7pm, and the sun was settting fast. I mumbled annoyed, as I kicked a trash can over, trying to keep up my pace. I was so angry.

Lindsay, being the idiot she was, told the teacher I had threatened her. Like it had never happened before, but know I was really going to hurt that girl. Maybe I would put oil in her face wash….

"Hey there, cutie." I looked up, and there leanding against the wall of a building were a group of boys. I swallowed, and looked away not daring to look at them.

"Hey sweet thing" another cooed, and I walked past them. Ignore them, just ignore them… But they followed me. "Hey we are talking to you."

"Maybe she is hard of hearing." another laughed.

I felt a hand tighten around my shoulder, and the person turned me around. I swallowed, looking at them, and tried to shake them off.

"Let me go!" I hissed, pushing him away. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"Chill… We are only looking or a good time." one laughed, and my eyes snapped to him. In his hand was a brown bag, and my nose turned up in diguest. The idiots were drinking… This could be bad.

"Well I'm not apart of this good time. So leave me alone." I went turn, but he grabbed me once again, this time more rough. I was pushed into the wall, and I gasped for air completely shocked. I looked to the three men, as they laughed.

"Touché isn't she?"

"Feisty more like it. I want her first." one laughed. I felt fear rise up in me, and I fought against them.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking one in the crotch. He groaned, falling down, and I made a dash, running quickly.

"Bitch! Get back here!" I heard the shoes stomp hard behind me, as I tried to escape them. My lungs burned, and my brain was screaming telling me to pick up the pace or I was going to be raped or worse.

"Please! Someone help me!" I screamed, and I heard something roar. I turned my head, and it was like everything stopped. The boys stopped, and so did I as, we saw a car. The car went past me, and stopped.

"We have a problem here?" asked the man, my father. Chris made his way to me, glaring at the boys, but keeping his smirk. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him. He was my saviour.

"No sir. You can leave we are taking her home." smiled one boy. Chris smiled tilting his head to the side.

"Oh really now? Well it's okay, I'll take her home."

"Dude we will-"

"No I will." Chris hissed, letting me go. He stood in front of me, and I swallowed, looking towards the guys. I had never seen dad act this way. Usually he would only save his own hid, but he was protecting me of all people. "Heather get in the car."

"But dad-"

"Get in the damn car." he said, looking back to me. His eyes held anger and something else… fear. I nodded my head and did as he said. I could only faintly hear as my dad yelled at the boys.

"Sir-"

"Shut your damn mouths. Your lucky I don't call the police. Get the hell out of here your worth pieces of trash." than moments later, Chris was next to me I the car speeding off. Dad and I didn't speak, but he was tense. I looked to him, and he had fear across his face.

We made it home, and he turned the car off, as he licked his lips nervously. "Sorry I was late…"

"It's… fine." I said, and he closed his eyes, pain coming across him again. He must have been thinking of what could have happened, and that worried me some.

"I can handle myself." I said.

"No… you can't." he said. He reached over into the dash board looking, and I sat there uncomfortably. He pulled out a small bottle, and handed it too me. I looked at it. Pepper spray. I looked to him, and he looked at me, fear in those dark eyes.

"Use it if something happens like that again. I'm going to have to buy the others some as well."

"W-Why…?" I asked swallowing. Since when did he care about me? I didn't understand it one bit.

"Why what?"

"Why do you even care?" I asked, looking at him confused. He never cared about anyone else in his life.

He seem to think about it, and he swallowed, his dark eyes making contact with my gray ones. And the first time in my life… I fell like I connected with my dad. "Because… You guys are my children, and I love you. That's why I care. You kids… out my and your mothers life. The thought of not having you kids… it scares me." he admitted.

I looked at him shocked. My father cared…? The world seemed to stop than.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Duncan's turn! 8D Than Sarah and Sierra…. Sort of like clock work lol xD I noticed the parts don't separate the way I want… So when I put a break, it means something in the past or they are doing something else. Enjoy!

I can't say my life is bad, it could be worse. I had good parents, and my family seemed okay except for a few things. I did however have a shitty sister, bother, and father. But hey… They could have been worse. I cut into the last touches of my new master piece. I held the skull up, and my lips formed into a grin. It was a gift for Gwen.

Ever since I dumped Courtney, things have well changed. Gwen, my friend, had been showing clear signs that she liked me. But I knew Trent liked Gwen, and well… Even though Trent was my brother, I didn't like him that much. Is that bad? Could be. But the ass started to date Courtney and well… I was jealous. I guess I would have to wait for things to play out.

I rose from the floor, and looked out the window of the tree house I was in. I may be sixteen, but hey… This place held a lot of memories for me….

(BREAK/PAST)

I ruffled a hand threw my black hair, as I stuck my tongue out to my siblings, as I sat in the tree house.

"I am the king! Fear me!" I yelled, beating on my chest with my small fist. Lindsay pouted out her bottom lip.

"I want to be a princess!" Lindsay cooed.

"Than come up here! I grinned. Lindsay climbed up, smiling happily. Lindsay and me were always close… even though she was an idiot. I always wanted to protect her.

"What about me?" asked Heather.

"NO! You're the evil queen!"

"Why am I always the evil one?"

"You really have to ask that?" asked Noah, rolling his eyes.

Lindsay and I giggled, and Heather gave us death glares.

"What about me?" asked Trent. I frowned.

"You're the frog. Sierra will be the evil queen. Noah you will be the wizard!"

"Great…" moaned Noah.

"Awww… I'm not good at being evil" whined Sierra.

"…frog?"

"Who is the prince?" asked Lindsay.

"Heather. Since she doesn't want to be the evil queen." I grinned.

"Ewwwww!" groaned Heather and Lindsay. Me and the other giggled silently.

"It's not like you two have to kiss or anything." said Noah, hitting his head.

"They do in the story books!" cooed Sierra.

"This game is dumb!" hissed Heather.

"Your dumb!" said Lindsay, sticking her tongue out at Heather.

(Break/FUTURE)

I chuckled lightly, thinking about all the things me and my family had done… I mean really. We weren't the best family out there but we where trying to be normal. Although that was hard. I noticed the sun setting, and jumped from the tree house, and peaked inside. Mom was getting things ready, and I smiled softly. She turned to me, and her blue green eyes lit up, a smile crossing her face.

"Hey sweetie. Don't you have to get ready for work?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving soon." I said. I went up the stairs, and got dressed. They all thought I worked at the music theater, but I didn't. I was a criminal, like that was shocking. I would leave at 6pm and come back at 10pm. But sometimes… It didn't always turn out that way. Sometimes I went to jail, and would have to sleep at the jail, and have to come home on the morning. Mom and Dad never seemed to notice, since it was always 3am when I always got out.

I wasn't proud of my job, but no other place would hire me for the way I looked. Yet they did. I jogged down the stairs.

"I'm leaving." I said. Mother came around the corner and smiled.

"Be safe.!"

"Bye Duncan!" cooed Lindsay, as she appeared behind mom. I smiled softly, and ran off to my car. I swallowed, putting on my emotionless mask. I had to around those people. They were all evil and backstabbers. So to even let one into you life… It could ruin you. You may be co-workers, but when it came to the law, it was every man for himself, and no one was going to save you. I took in a deep breath as I pulled into the old warehouse. I pulled the keys from the engine and looked at the building. It was abounded in 1967. It use to be a business office, but some nut went crazy and tried to burn it down when his boss fired him. Nobody was hurt, but the building was in ruins and barely stood today. Sometimes I feared for my life going in. I glanced to the clock in the dash board, and got out from the car. I noticed a co-worked Ayesha. You would never guessed she was a criminal. But she was. The girl was crafty and cruel, her true self. But in the day time, off work… She played the innocent little house wife that lived down the street from us. I followed after her, putting on my smirk. Her brown hues looked to me, and she smirked back.

"Well if it isn't little Duncan." she purred, chuckling. I swallowed. She was trouble, but she was the only one I was close to here… But not close enough.

"Little? Please. I'm getting taller than you, midget." I snorted, rolling my eyes. She blinked her eyes, and than glared. I join when I was sixteen and at least grew a foot since that year. So I now towered over her. She flipped her black curled hair, and strutted inside. I followed after her, my blue hues taking it all in.

It was cold like always. It was unpleasant and smelt of mold. I heard people screaming and yelling. My eyes moved around some of the corners of the rooms. In one corner was a couple of thugs, screaming and trying to fix the shitty TV. To the other was a few playing cards under a dim light. There was barely any lights in this place as well, the only coming from the moon from the broke parts of the building. And up the stairs was the bosses room. No one dared to go up there unless called for. I remember the first day I came. Someone went to ask him what was up with this place, and well… I never saw him after that. I mean really, I never saw him. On the street at school… So I never bothered to ask.

"Mclean!" I turned, my heart nearly skipping a beat, but I remain my composer. I than smiled seeing who it was. Alejandro. Yes. He was a criminal, and Heather did not know by the way. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder his lime eyes sparking with amusement. Al was older than myself, and was nineteen. I had no idea who he was at first when I came, until Heather started to date him. He was in college, had a side job and did this.

"Hey Alejandro." I chuckled faintly, shaking him off. Al did unnecessary touching which I did not understand. Why touch someone just for fun?

"You seem chipper like always." he joked, rolling his eyes. "The boss says we have a job, and we get to go together. Fun, eh?" he said, with a grin. I didn't understand why he ever joined this career… But he seemed to take pleasure from torturing poor people. I just needed the money.

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

(Break)

It wasn't just me and Alejandro. It was me, Al, Ayesha, and another thief Calvin. I put on the hideous mask, and we moved. I watched as Calvin picked the back door, and he searched for a alarm. He gave us the signal, and we moved in. I felt my adrenaline pumping, and my heart was racing. I started to pack stuff into the bag. Pictures, books, appliances. Little things, while the others got other things. I noticed all, and he chuckled, cutting wires. If they couldn't take it, Al just ruined it. He cut wires on TVs, Phones, anything. He was very handy, and even could ruin dishwashers, stoves, anything.

But my worse fear came. Light. My eye turned, and I saw an older male standing there in his boxers, slippers, and a bat. Fear than anger came to his face. "What the hell?"

"Run!" hissed Calvin. I took in the damage that we had done. We would be in trouble if we were caught… well maybe if this old man didn't kill us first. We darted, running from the back door we had entered. We ran in different directions. I panted, carrying the bag, and I noticed lights. Red and Blue. Shit. I darted into a bush, and remained restless, hoping, praying, that that cop car didn't see me. It was moving slowly, and I feared it was coming to get me.

"Stay… still…." I tensed, and I felt something grasp my shoulder. I didn't want to look back, because I was scared. I was always scared with cops around. It past us, and I started to breath again. I looked behind me, and saw that stupid ass smirk. Al. He chuckled. "I thought you were going to die right than, man."

"Alejandro what are you?"

He stopped me, and shook his head. "I couldn't let you go off by yourself. Heather would not be pleased if I left you behind." he grinned. My eye twitched.

"Liar."

"True. I just happened to have ran in the same direction. So come on, let's go." he said, getting up. I looked to him, and he smirked. Sometimes I wondered… who was this guy exactly? And why did he always stick around? He gave off that perfect look. Like he was really something special. But it was dark, and well… it scared me at times. I was sure, he was pure evil, like Heather. So they fit well together, but for even me… I think he was more so than her.

He put his hand out to me, and gave me a smile. Another fake, innocent smile, to hide his true evil one. But I took his hand, and followed him back to the building to once again, go back to the hell hole…

(Break)

I yawned, rubbing my blue eyes, and the girl in front of my rolled her black eyes, her blue lips forming into a grin. Gwen. I had gotten to know he very well, and I had to say… The girl was hot and amazing. We had a lot in common. Same type of music, movies, and humor. And to be in high school, we were known at the misunderstood. Honestly, I was surprised to never had noticed her before. I guess it was because of Courtney.

I met Courtney in Science when I was in eighth grade, and she stuck to my side ever since. I mean we hated each other. We had nothing in common, but we kept attracting to one another. She said she hated me, I always picked on her… But I guess that is what we liked. That hate. Until she went over board last year. I met Gwen, and really, it was nothing. We were just friends, and she suspected so much more. So I broke up with her, tired of the fighting and all the yelling.

Even now, me and Gwen were friends… But it could be so much more.

"You okay there punk boy?" she asked, as she turned her gaze from me to her locker, grabbing her books. I shrugged leaning against the locker, as I reached into my pocket.

"Just a bit tired. I just could sleep." I said, a lie. She didn't know of my job, and never would. I pulled the small skull I had made her, and she looked to me surprised. Her eyes moved to it, and she laughed, taking it.

"Nice. You make Courtney one, and now me?" she asked, rolling her eyes, her blue lips forming into a small smile. I sighed.

"I thought you would at least appreciate it. Courtney was like 'WTF is this' when I gave her one." I said, with a frown. Gwen laughed.

"Thanks Duncan. It's awesome." she smiled. I smiled back. She was someone I could trust in this crazy life of mine….


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Mother knows best no? So Sarah's point of view xD Some of you may be wondering who she may be, and well… If I posted my damn Total Drama story you would know _' So she will be known now! Also they are both 40 now (SO OLD DX) and met when they were eighteen. Yes… I changed my mind around some. Also sorry for like the super late updates… sort of hurt my hand, but I'm trying to write still xD Also… I made a Sims of this (YES… I am a freak O_o) All my damn kids moved away D: Which sucks…. Since it was giving me some ideas on what to write. XD Oh well. So enjoy!

I groaned rather annoyed as I picked up the basket. I always seemed to be doing Laundry. I moved swiftly and quickly putting away the clothes. Everything just hurt, and I was tired. I panted, going into my and Chris's room, laying on the bed. My back thanked me, and I shifted around trying to get comfy. Sometimes I just needed a break.

Having a needy husband and six teenagers was hard. Someone always need something, and sometimes I wondered in I still had the fight in me to do it all. It was hard to be a stay at home mom… It was really hard. But I would never let Chris know that. Some may think it was hard to believe but that bastard had a heart. Even though he would never admit that he cared, he did. My mind wandered, and I smiled thinking about the past… We were so young than.

(Break/Past)

"No you are doing it wrong!" I yelled, and the young male rolled his eyes.

"Nooo. I'm right! See this… thingy goes here!" said Chris, with a smile. He was trying to fix the TV, and well let's just say it wasn't working. Chris was my room mate, and let's just say…I wanted to kill him sometimes.

"Just call the repair man."

"NO! That takes money, which we do not have." said Chris, rolling his eyes. Chris may have been a pop star back than, but he wasn't anymore and was only eighteen. He decided to do a career change, rock music…. But rockers were like WTF when he came up. So we were both stage handlers.

"But you have no idea what you are doing!"

"Do so!" he whined, putting the cord into another. Everything went black.

"Damnit Chris!" I yelled.

"Well…. That was a mistake." he chuckled weakly. "Where are you?"

"Um… I have no idea." I said honestly. I waited for my eyes to adjust, but it was so dark. I moved, and fell over what I thought was a coffee table. "Damnit!"

"Sarah?" he asked, and next thing I knew I had the air knocked from me, as Chris fell on me. "Ow!"

"Get off me Damnit!"

He seemed to have no understood, and his hands moved, touching my legs and waist. "Sarah?" he asked. "There you are!"

"You're an idiot." I groaned.

(BREAK/Future)

"Idiot." I mumbled, running a hand threw my shaggy hair, ad I got up, and tried to pop my back. A sigh of joy came from me, as it pop.

"SARAH!" I groaned. Chris…. I got up from the bed, and walked down the stairs.

"Chris?"

"SARAH!" Contact made with mine as I turned the corner to the kitchen. I landed hard on my ass, groaning. I looked to Chris who was on his butt as well. He blinked his dark eyes a few times. "Um like… OW!" he hissed.

"It was you fault." I said pursing my lips.

"Where have you been?"

"In our room." I said. He smirked.

"Being lazy I'm guessing?" he chuckled, and I kicked him hard in the shin. Chris yelped, rubbing his shin. "Biiiiitch."

"You knew it when you married me." I said with a smile, tilting my head to the side. Chris got up, and helped me up as well. "What did you need?" I asked.

"Were is my necklace?" he asked, pursing his lips like a child. I blinked my eyes confused.

"Your necklace…? Why are you in the kitchen than?"

"I needed a snack." he stated, with a grin. Oh… That smile. He still looked great and young over the years, still looking like his old self… well besides that gray coming into his beard.

"It could be upstairs."

"It could…" he said, rubbing his beard. He moved past me, going to out room. I sighed, a soft chuckle coming from me. He was such an odd man. How I came to love him… I would never really understand.

(BREAK/PAST)

"You are an idiot!"

"And you're a bitch, so yeah." said the male, pursing his lips. Once again, a fight. Me and this guy were nothing but a bottle of happy….

"Who the hell puts fish in the blender?" I asked, my eye twitching like mad.

"I thought that's how people make sushi…." stated Chris, with a weak laugh. My eye looked to the pink gunk in the blender, and I gagged.

"Your such a sicko!"

"….." he picked it up, and looked inside, gagging lightly. He than smirked. "I dare you drink it." he said, holding it out to me. I glared.

"Get that shit away from me." I said, glaring hard. Chris was scared of me… well sometimes. Sometimes he would run in fear, others he would test me. Which was bad since we fed of that. The testing of one another. He smirked, as he pushed it closer. I slapped it from his hand, and he gasped as the fish landed all over the floor. We stared at it.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

"I'm not cleaning it up."

We glared.

"Clean it up Sarah."

"Fuck no. You clean it up."

"You spilled it everywhere!"

"But you shoved it in my face!" I screamed. I hated, like REALLY, I hated him. No one would win this, so I shoved past him to the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling a Ty Lee. I'm sure he will clean it up." I stated. Ty Lee was a maid, and a very good friend of mine, and he cleaned for a very low price. So I was sure he could do it.

"NO!" shouted Chris, whining. Chris hated him… and I never understood why. "He is not coming over!"

"Yes he is!"

"No! So clean this up!" he said, grabbing my arm, trying to pull me. Seems like he forgot I had like monstrous strength. I flung him off, and he screamed. I turned glaring, as he mumbled laying on the ground.

"Don't be telling me what I can and cannot do Mclean!" I hissed.

"I hate you…" he breathed.

"The feeling is mutual." I said rolling my eyes, as I dialed for Ty.

(BREAK/FUTURE)

I broke from my focus, as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned, and there stood Chris. He grinned at me.

"Found it!" he cooed happily, and I rolled my eyes trying not to smile. I looked to the necklace he always wore, even back than. I than looked at him, studying his features.

He had everything I seemed to never would like. His hair was longer than I would have liked, he had a stubbly face, he wasn't tan enough…

But that seemed to draw me in than. He seemed to notice me looking, and he grinned.

"You okay there?" he laughed, waving his hand in front of my face, I came back, looking at him. I smiled.

"Fine." I swallowed. "Just thinking."

"You thinking? Ooooh scary." he grinned. My eye twitched, and I punched him on the arm. He bit his lip, and a soft whine came from him. "Ow…"

"Idiot." I breathed, looking to the other way.

(BREAK/PAST)

(NOTE: I know…. Some of this music was not made back in the 80's and 90's but hey… MY story D: Also, I do not own the music and it's own by the original artists and such)

The music was slow and peaceful. Sunny, Debrah, Mark, Anthony, Chris and myself… We were all in the music industry trying out best to become known. Chris was becoming more famous than myself, which did worry me… I wanted to be famous too. Chris already had his shot in the music business, and I wanted a chance too. Chris was gifted with the guitar which much did not know. He smiled softly, and so did I. He looked to me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa, Not the way that I do love you." I sang softly, looking to him, smiling. "Holy, Moley, me, oh my, You're the apple of my eye, Girl I've never loved one like you." he sang back. It was weird in all honesty. How we sang like this, and yet hated one another, and yet… "Man oh man you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness, There ain't nothing that I need." "Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ, Ain't nothing please me more than you." Than we both went, and I couldn't help but smile. "Ahh Home. Let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you. Ahh Home. Let me go ho-oh-ome. Home is wherever I'm with you. La, la, la, la, take me home. Mother, I'm coming home."

It ended moments later when Ricky, the owner of the theater came in. He panted. "Hey guys." he grinned, smirking like he found something big. I rolled my eyes. Ricky was an ass… Worse than Chris. "Chris man, your going on the radio next week!" he smiled. I gasped, and Chris got up, smiling, his face showing pure happiness.

"Really man?"

"Really Mclean. Be sure to not say something stupid. People are really interested in you lately." chuckled Ricky. I sighed, licking my lips. He was getting all the attention. How was I going to be famous with him around? I felt like I was in his shadow, and I couldn't get away.

(break)I walked quickly, and he tried to keep up. He just wouldn't just shut up about this radio talk. It made me sick and angry. I was tired of being in his shadow.

"Isn't it great? Finally a break!" he grinned. He noticed e not saying anything, and he sighed. "what's up with you?"

"Does it fucking matter?" I asked acidly, and he tensed as we walked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's none of your damn business Mclean."

"Your right. Usually I wouldn't give a damn, but I live with you sour puss ass."

I turned to him, glaring. "Leave my house. I'm kicking you out!"

He looked at me completely shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Leave my house! You are no longer my roommate!" I screamed. I turned, but he grabbed me, yanking me back.

"Y-You can't do this! I will have no place to go!"

"That is not my problem! You will when you do that radio interview, than you can move out and stay out of my damn life!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" he screamed. My head whipped back to him, and he glared. "Your always so angry when I get a job or something! I'm paying the bills, and I do a lot for you! So why are you so fucking mad?"

"Because I want to be noticed!" I screamed. It was silent and he looked at me confused. He didn't understand. He was taking all the fame, and I wasn't. I was tired of being in the background, I was tired of… not being in the light like he was. How was I ever going to catch up with him?

"Noticed….?"

"Chris your getting all the business! I'm not!" I screamed. "We both joined the music business together, and you already a back up singer! Soon enough you will be in your own band! I'm still just a…. backstage handler…" I sighed. I looked away and pulled away from his grip, and he just looked at me confused.

"I can't help that I'm better than you." he stated in his sarcastic tone. I wasn't kidding though, so I looked at him seriously.

"You need to leave. Pack up you things because I want you gone by tomorrow…" I stated, walking away. I was tired of him stealing the light… I was tired of not being noticed because of him, I was tired… of not being able to catch up to him to prove I was something.

(BREAK)

I looked at the lyrics before me, my eyes getting heavy. I had wrote a song awhile back, and now… it seemed stupid. It was when I first met Chris, and how he was slowly changing. Chris came in my home as nothing more than a jerk who I absolutely hated, and slowly… He became my friend, although I would never let him know that. I wanted to sing it too him, but than… he changed slowly, and well.. It seemed so stupid as I looked at it now. But I hated it, because everyone else also noticed his change. I slowly started to like the idiot, and he…. He liked Debrah our band member, and I just hated it. I hated her, I hated him, I hated everything, and I just wished… I could reach him somehow, to prove I was good too.

I sighed, hitting my head on the desk, groaning. "Why world…?" I mumbled. It didn't matter now, because he would be gone soon…

(Break)

A screaming alarm ran threw my head, and I mumbled annoyed, raising my head. I looked around. I noticed the alarm, and yanked it from the wall. My eyes moved across the study, and I noticed something. Yellow paper. I grabbed it, and in Chris's shitty handwriting.

'Tune in today. 88.9 at 10' it wrote. I cocked an eyebrow. Why? He was going to rub it in my face. I looked to clock on the wall, and it was closing in on 10. I shrugged. Might as well. I walked into the living room, and turned on the shitty radio that was huge, like a box. I sat on the couch, as it screamed.

"And today we have the Chris Mclean!" said the talk show host. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey dudes!" chuckled Chris. I mumbled. Jerk.

"So Chris, dude, how have you been?"

"I've been good, dude. Everything had been great."

"Seems like you are getting more and more famous each day man. I just keep getting asked about ya man." chuckled Kevin. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, ready to just flip the station.

"Well I couldn't be here with the people I have in my life helping me out." stated Chris. I waited, and waited…

"So you said you have a song for us today." Wait… what? That caught my attention.

"Yeah. This is the first time I am singing it. By the way, I did not write this song, but someone very special did, and well… let's just say she is great."

"Who is she dude?"

Chris laughed. "That will not be known, unless she wants it to be." No way. This wasn't happening! I was so shocked and my stomach was doing flips. I heard him start to play the guitar, and it sounded so familiar. I swallowed. Please… No.

"Life is not a spark in space, an episode of Will and Grace, Controversial yet mundane. Debrah's messing with your brain. Even scientologists know there's more to all of this. You search the ruins for trap doors, wonder what you're put here for. Simple as a hint of gas climbing nostrils as your pass, Making Harvard graduates feel childish when they laugh at it. Climb the rungs to kingdom come. Sour Patch to acid tongue. Are you opposed to having fun? You clench the world between your buns. You could do better. You could do better. You could be the greatest man in the world. You could do better. You could do better. You could be the greatest man in the world."

I stared at the radio in awe, and nearly passed out. No one, NO ONE was suppose to hear this song. I felt embarrassed, and I tried to breath. What was I going to do? I listened, and ever second made me feel like I was going to pass out. What was Chris thinking?

"You could do better than that. You're a fraud. Thank God and learn to keep your shirt on. You could do better. You could do better. You could be the greatest man in the world. You could do better. You could do better. You could be the greatest man in the world. We could do better. We could do better. We could be the greatest band in the world."I stared in complete awe. He…. He didn't just do this. Did he? I didn't even bother listen to the rest. I shut the radio off, and sat there in the floor in silence.

(Break)"What were you thinking?" I asked, in complete shock. Chris looked to me, blinking his dark eyes as he came threw the door only a few moments later. He blinked his eyes several times.

"Did you listen to the radio today?" he asked with a grin.

"I did. What were you thinking?" I asked again. He seemed surprised.

"What?"

"You sang that song! The one I wrote! How could you?"

"I didn't think you would care…" he said, closing the door, shrugging. "I saw it when I came in the study last night. You were asleep so I looked over it, and it… was good. So I took it." he said.

"But you…. You had no right!" I said, looking at him.

"I told Ricky that you wrote it." he stated. I swallowed. "He said it was good. And he is… giving you a promotion. He is giving the job of back up singer like me. He said you can also start writing music so… yeah." said Chris, as he looked down rubbing the back of his head. He was… trying to help me?

"I don't need your help… you know that right?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Hey, you deserve it." said Chris, as he looked to me, smiling softly. "You work hard… your just going to have to work harder with me around though." he laughed.

I smiled softly. Maybe Chris wasn't that bad.

"So who was that song for?" he asked, smirking.

I frowned. "That's none of your business."

"Ahhhh! Come on!" he whined.

Okay… He was that bad.

(BREAK/FUTURE)

"Kiss me thru the phone!" sang the blonde. My eye twitched. Why did our kids have to be…. So… well weird?

"See you when I get home!" sang my idiot husband. He only fed there weirdness… Which I couldn't say was a bad thing. I liked it weird.

"Freaks." mumbled Heather. I chuckled lightly, and patted her on the head, as she sat in the kitchen chair. She tensed lightly. "Mom… please."

"You've always had such nice hair." I stated. It was so dark and…. It use to be long. Not much anymore. She swatted my hand away, and I chuckled.

"You people are a bunch of freaks." said Noah, coming in the kitchen. He opened the fridge, getting a juice box.

"And you think we are freaks." said Chris, pointing to the juice box.

"Oh juice!" cooed Lindsay. Chris bit his lip, smacking his forehead. I tried not to laugh. I knew Chris liked Lindsay more than some of out kids, and well…. He didn't want Lindsay to be weird or anything that wasn't normal in his eyes. He wanted her to be perfect… which was never going to happen.

"You were saying?" asked Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind…" he said. Lindsay looked at the juice box, and the straw, trying to stick the straw in.

"I think it's broken."

Everyone face palmed, and I sighed softly, smiling. She wasn't the brightest, and it came from Chris… Because I was smart. I chuckled at the thought, and went to her. I put the straw in and gave it too her. She smiled happily.

"Ohh! Thanks mom!"

"Not a problem." I laughed.

"Where are the others?" asked Heather. Why…?

"AHHHHHH!" a loud splash came from outside, and water hit the door and windows. I pursed my lips, as Chris went to the window, looking. Another big splash and a scream.

"I think Duncan pushed Trent from the window and into the pool…."

"Good thing it's deep." said Noah.

"Did Duncan jump in?"

"Yeah." said Heather who was peaking out the window as well.

"Where is Sierra?" asked Lindsay. "Sierra?" she screamed. My eye twitched.

"WHAT?" she screamed back. I heard running…. More running…. Than a thud, lots of them. I looked from the kitchen to the stairs, and saw Sierra who had fell down the stairs.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm good…" she breathed. I smiled softly, helping her up, as Trent and Duncan came in soaking wet. My eye twitched.

"Duncan…. Pushed me-"

"Out of the window? Yeah we know." said Noah, drinking his juice.

"Are you okay?" asked Chris who didn't seem very concern.

"He's fine." said Duncan, with a grin.

I sighed… Maybe this would be good time to tell them.

"I'm leaving." I stated. Noah and Lindsay spit there juice out, and Chris looked around. Grabbed his coffee cup, took a drink, than did the same. He stuck his tongue out.

"Ew… that was gross."

"Where are you going?" asked Noah.

"You can't leave us here with that!" said Heather, as she pointed to Chris.

"…" Chris took another drink, and spit it out on Heather.

"EW!"

"Hehe…"

"Yep… We are going to die." said Duncan.

"I'm going on vacation for a week. I need it… Since I'm around you all the time."

"Can I go?" asked Chris, grinning.

"NO! Who would watch the kids than?"

"But… I want a break!"

"You get a break all the time!" I hissed, my eye twitching. "But this is final. I am leaving tomorrow for a vacation. So you kids better be good…."

Good? I would be lucky if the house wasn't destroyed….


End file.
